


100fo福利

by Kasalyn_Mint



Category: KasalynMint
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint
Summary: 一切仅供DM娱乐。不上升真人。谢谢。原文发布于2016年12月28日。





	100fo福利

**Author's Note:**

> 一切仅供DM娱乐。不上升真人。谢谢。
> 
> 原文发布于2016年12月28日。

**有bug不能打宝宝，宝宝害怕。杜绝暴力，由我开始。：）宝宝已经把这个坑填平了哦，不许再催宝宝更文哈，宝宝今年嘿忙嘿忙的叻。而且你们不夸夸宝宝么？开学第二天把坑填了也是不容易的啊。**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**《最亮的那颗星》**

 

 

 

**正文：**

 

“你看见了么？”  
  
“看见什么啊？”  
  
“就天边 **最亮的那颗星** 啊。”  
  
“嗯，看见了。”  
  
“听说那颗星是有故事的哦。”  
  
“是么？说来听听。”  
  
“好。”  
  
  
 **很久很久以前，地球上是没有星星的，每当到了夜晚的时候都只是黑蒙蒙的一片，什么也看不见。  
  
后来呢，人们开始投诉了。说是投诉呢其实也不能完全算是，因为人们觉得每到天黑时什么也看不见，望向天空的时候都没了要欣赏的感觉，才会不住地嚷嚷着。  
  
不久后，人们的这些话呢就传到了上帝的耳中。上帝自然认同了人们所说的啊，因为天空真的太黑了，一点儿生气也感觉不出来。所以上帝派了自己身边两个最信任的神去帮人们营造出如梦似幻般的璀璨星空。  
  
这两个神，一个名曰凯里，一个名曰若伊。两个神都是上帝身边的得力助手，深得上帝的欢心，上帝自然让他俩为地球做出一些贡献了。说来也奇怪，虽然都是上帝信任的神，但是他俩平时都没有见上几面的机会。因此借由这个”铺星工程“有了见面的机会。**

**凯里和若伊在把天空铺满点点星光的工程中坠入了爱河，这其实也没什么奇怪的，就算是神，没有了七情六欲，但是日久生情了也不是不可能。他们每天一起努力把天空铺满一片星光璀璨，一起休息，一起收工，说起来谁也不信这样不会坠入爱河吧。**

**就这样直到凯里和若伊终于把整片天空都点亮的时候，上帝派来了爱之神——阿卡瓦拉•维纳斯前来让他们去到上帝面前。上帝知道这两位在一起之后其实是非常愤怒的，但还是忍到他们都完成这次给出的任务了才把两位请到自己面前。**

**维纳斯把凯里若伊带到位后，就转身离开了。上帝告诉他们，祂已经知道了他们的事，并会给予惩罚。凯里和若伊只好互相看了一眼之后，迅速地谢过上帝。**

**然后呢，上帝取消了凯里和若伊当神的资格，并将他们打入了凡间。在此之前，他们必须经过3000年的考验，喝过孟婆汤，才得以投胎到人间。他们也自知上帝其实已经非常宽待他们了，便没抗议。**

”后来呢？他们怎么样了？“

”后来啊·········“

**凯里和若伊都成功地熬过了这3000年的折磨，喝过孟婆汤后投胎人世了。现如今，他们都已经成了凡人，在凡间凯里的名叫做王俊凯，而若伊的名叫做王源。**

**但是有一点还是没有变的，不管凯莉和若伊变成了谁，他们之间的羁绊还是没有因此而断掉，反而是百转千回的、缠绕在一块的线。**

**王俊凯和王源在最好的年纪相遇了，又上演了与3000年前相仿的桥段，只是在这一世，他们比3000年前开放了太多，不再会有人阻止他们在一块了。**

**他们，活得很幸福。**

**如此，就好。**

”这故事好感人啊！“ **  
**

”嗯。“

”两个相爱的人能陪在对方身边一世真的是世界上最幸福不过的事了。“

”嗯。所以我们也要好好的， **不要** 像他们那样 **错过** 了 **彼此那么多年** 。答应我，好么？

“嗯嗯嗯！我们也要好好的。”

 

 

 

**【完】**


End file.
